


Beyond The Stars

by 69reggaetongirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, season 2 canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/69reggaetongirl/pseuds/69reggaetongirl
Summary: The crash of the Venture brought a new set of questions and challenges for the DEO but it also brought a surprise to Kara. Her high school crush, Lena Luthor is back in National City ! Kara is happy about it but the same can't be said for her family. Will the two women be able to reconnect after the way they parted all those years ago ? Click to find out !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first SuperCorp fic ! To get the most out of the story, you need to know that it is faithful to the canon except for one little detail. Kara and Lena already knew each other before season 2. In the story you're about to read, Kara was indeed adopted by the Danvers but they lived in Smallville and were dear friends of the Kent. Kara met Lena in Smallville High School, there were friends, but just before the end of freshman year, after the Lex/Superman war started, the Danvers moved out to National city. So, the story starts at the beginning of the season 2 with slight changes (and flashbacks yeah !). By the way, this is not beta-readed so there will certainly be mistakes along the way.

Fall 2016

 

Beep !

-"Popcorn's ready !" Kara shouted excitedly, jumping from the couch to go get what she calls her favorite binge-watching food.

-"Which one is it ? Episode 5 or 6 ?" asked Alex setting herself comfortably, remotes in hand.

-"6" answered Kara, setting next to her sister with her arms full with the popcorn bowl and drinks.

It was one of Kara favorite things. Catching up on TV Shows with her sister after a long day at Cat Co. Especially when it was very rainy outside like today. Unfortunately, those blissful moments of peace never lasted long.

-"What is it this time ?" Alex inquired nonchalantly, pausing the episode. She have known her sister for a long time now and noticed right away that she was suddenly distracted.

-"I'm not sure" Kara replied, looking towards the window, her brow furrowed in deep concentration.

-"I told you season 3 was cursed" joked Alex. "We will never finish...

-"The Venture !" Kara all but shouted.

-"What ?"

"The Venture ! You know, the first sub-orbital flight everyone was talking about all week" Kara explained changing into her Supergirl suit in a blink of an eye.

-"Yeah I know what it is" Alex replied, rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her beer.

-"It's crashing !" Kara continued, heading for the window.

-"Don't take too long, I plan on finishing the season this year" Alex teased. She always made crappy jokes every time her sister flew away to perform her heroic duty. Kara may be the strongest woman on this planet, she will never cease to be Alex's little sister so the older Danvers couldn't help but worry for Supergirl and dismiss it with odd goodbyes.

-"Don't finish the season without me" Kara warned Alex, pointing her finger at her sister with her best menacing look which actually only managed to make Supergirl even more adorable to her older sister.

"Of course" Alex answered with a dismissal of her hand.

"Alex..."

"I won't ! I swear ! I will just watch some TV in the meantime, ok ?" Alex assured Kara.

"OK" was the last thing Supergirl said before she jumped out of the window. Alex had seen her sister do this a countless of times but somehow she will never get used to it.

*******

After making sure that the plane was secure on the ground and after saying goodbye to her cousin, Kara launched herself in the air, flying at great speed to go back to her sister and finally finish that season. When she came to the window and stepped in her apartment, Alex was sleeping on the couch, the TV still on. Alex left it on a news channel that was currently showing the evacuation of the Venture. As after each rescue, Supergirl was in a good and light mood, so she decided to prank her sister. She started floating slowly towards the couch so she wouldn't wake Alex and prepared herself to shout a loud "boo" just behind her sister head. When Kara reached the couch, she placed her hands on the back of it, each one on either side of Alex's head and started to lean over when her eyes caught a glimpse of the TV screen. There she was. Even more beautiful that the last time she saw her, answering some question from a TV journalist.

-"Lena ?" was all Kara managed to say in this moment, and even then, it was not louder than a whisper. It was enough to wake her sister up, though.

-"Kara ?" a sleepy Alex asked, opening her eyes slowly. "Sorry, I must have felt asleep..."

But Kara wasn't listening anymore. The only thing she could think of, as her eyes were glued to the TV screen, was that Lena Luthor was there. In National City. After all this years.


	2. Chapter 2

September 2005

 

Kara was excited. High school. Finally. She was going to meet new people and experience a lot of new fun things. Well, that was what TV shows always said anyway. High school was supposed to be the highlight of a human's life. Or the worst. Some stay traumatized for life. There's apparently no in between but Kara hoped she will be part of the first category than the latter.

Kara liked her time in Smallville Junior High but her sister was there too, scaring every single person that looked at Kara the wrong way. Kara loved her sister but her over protectiveness could make difficult for the Kryptonian to make friends. Now that Alex and Clark were off in college studies in Metropolis, journalism for her cousin and biology for her sister, she was free. It would be more easy to blend in and experience a full human life now that she didn't have at her sides the two people that reminded her the most that she was different.

Kara was eager to start this first day at school but the same couldn't be said for her locker though. The damn thing wouldn't open. She could easily force the lock but Eliza warned her profusely about revealing her true nature. A tiny 14 years old blond girl, breaking a locker single-handedly in a crowed alley ? Not discreet at all.

-"Trouble with your lock ?"

Kara turned toward the voice and found herself in front of a brunette with striking green eyes.

-"Hum, yes" Kara said. "It seems to be stuck" she added, smiling awkwardly at the girl.

-"You just have to push lightly the lock up-left before turning it" the girl instructed.

Kara did as she was told, while being very careful about the amount of force she was going to put in the process. The locker opened.

-"I can't believe it !" Kara exclaimed. "I've spent the last 10 minutes trying to open it" she added, the look of complete astonishment making the girl next to her laugh.

-"It's common in old iron furniture like those lockers that the insert piece starts to..." the brunette interrupted herself with an awkward smile. "And I'm boring you with my explanation" she continued laughing nervously.

-"What ? No !" Kara replied hastily. She didn't notice that she stopped talking nor looking at the lock. She was so fascinated by the spark she noticed in the girls eyes when she started explaining about the mechanism of the locker that she apparently gave the impression that the wasn't interested. Quite the opposite actually.

-"Well, now you know the trick" the girl said, smiling to Kara.

-"Yes, thank you..." Kara started to say before she remembered that she didn't know the girl's name.  
-"Oh yes, sorry ! The brunette apologized. "I'm Lena".

-"Kara".

*******

-"I'm home !" Kara shouted. After almost one year of living in the Danvers' house, Kara still felt weird for saying that. She wondered if one day the sight of this house will replace the view of her room on Krypton when she thought of the word "home".

-"Hey honey !" came the response of Eliza somewhere upstairs. By the time she reached the kitchen, Kara was already emptying the fridge and some food closet.

-"I think I will never get used to the incredible amount of food your metabolism needs on this planet" Eliza said while making a quick mental reminder to buy more snacks next time she went to the grocery store.

-"Smorfy ?" Kara replied with her mouth full of what looked like a homemade ham sandwich. Her adoptive mother couldn't help but laugh at that.

-"How was your first day ?" Eliza asked, picking in Kara's open bag of chips. Having a Kryptonian in your house was definitely not a good thing if you wanted to keep in shape apparently.

-"It was OK. Not that much different from middle school" Kara answered, opening another closet in search of a new food treasure.

-"Met some interesting people ?" Eliza continued, looking at the bag of chips and trying not to take some more.

"Not really". Kara stopped eating to think. "There was this boy who laughed so much at launch break, water came out through his nose. That was funny" she added, smiling at the memory. "Oh, and there was this girl too" Kara remembered suddenly. "She helped me with my locker" she finished.

"That's nice of her" Eliza said, finally giving in and picking another chip from the bag. "What's her name ?"

"Lena" Kara replied, taking another monstrous bite from her sandwich. Eliza stopped chewing abruptly, her brow furrowing.

-"As in Lena Luthor ?" she finally asked her daughter.

-"I don't know" Kara answered. "She didn't say. We only met briefly this morning" she added. "Why ?"

\- "Oh nothing" Eliza said. "It's just funny to think that the only person you run into on your first day of school is the little sister of Clark's best friend. What a small world !" she continued, smiling. "Well, if it's indeed her" she added.

-"Really ?" Kara asked surprised. "I didn't know Lex has a sister".

-"I think it's because her parents don't really talk about her, knowing that it's Lex who will inherit of the Luthor's big company". Eliza suddenly became very serious and looked her daughter dead in the eyes. Kara knew that look too well. It meant that she did something bad. But this time she had to admit she couldn't see what it was.

-"Kara" Eliza said, articulating her name too much for it to be a simple question. No, this was going to be more like an interrogation Kara thought.

-"You didn't tell her about Clark, did you ?" And there it was, the interrogation. Kara sighed. "If she is indeed Lex's sister and finds out that you know Clark too, she will ask questions" Eliza continued very seriously, looking at her daughter harshly.

-"Of course not" Kara said, cutting Eliza off her warning rant. "Like I said, we only chatted briefly in front of my locker this morning". With the glare her adoptive mother was giving her right now, she clearly had to say something else to ease her. She sighed. "And I know that I must not talk to our connection to anyone for his safety and mine. Some scientist my get a clue about our origin, bla, bla bla" she finished exasperated. Sometimes her human mother could be a little paranoid.

-"It's serious Kara" Eliza chastised. "Not all humans are understanding like me or your sister" she added softly, touching Kara's shoulder lightly.

-"Yeah, I know" Kara replied. "Don't worry, I didn't say a word about Clark and I won't" she reassured. Then, she grabbed the rest of her sandwich and flew to her room (not literally even if she could) after a quick peck on her mother's cheek. Kara knew that this gesture put Eliza's mind at ease, that's why she did it. What troubled Kara is that she did it a lot lately. It seemed like the death of her adoptive father, a few month ago, increased Eliza's worries even if a plane crash is unlikely to be the direct consequence of her and Clark's alien origins. Or so Kara thought anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Fall 2016

 

Kara didn't sleep at all last night. She had told her sister that the rescue of the Venture had exhausted her and pretended to go to bed to avoid talking with her about Lena. That conversation, which promised to be very difficult, could wait until tomorrow. But tomorrow was here and she wasn't more ready today than she was yesterday. Alex knew about Kara's friendship with Lena but she never really met the woman. Alex was already studying in Metropolis at the time Kara went to high school and the whole family moved out to National City right after the final exams, when the Lex's disaster broke out. The fact that Alex knew of Lena mostly through her connexion with the latter's crazy brother didn't help Kara's case at all. Moreover, like the situation wasn't already bad enough, the DEO investigation on the crash revealed that the explosion was provoked by a device manufactured by Luthor Corp. At this point, Kara thought that it couldn't possibly be worse but then, Hank showed up holding some kind of list in his hand. It turned out that Lena was supposed to be a passenger of the Venture but of course, she never showed up. After all this information was shared at the briefing table at the DEO facility, Kara wanted to disappear somewhere far away where her sister couldn't find her. Ever. Alex's was already glaring at her across the table with that look Kara knew well meant : Kara, I know you, don't do anything stupid. And then Superman saved the day. Literally.

-"I could go interview Miss Luthor as Clark Kent" her cousin said. "That way we will know her version of what happened and I could take a quick look around her office" he proposed. Before someone could add something, Kara jumped on the occasion.

-"I could come too !" she exclaimed enthusiastically. The look on Hank's face told Kara she needed to be a little more convincing. "I'm a reporter too now so this could be a good first experience..." she tried but judging by Hank's still furrowed brow, she wasn't persuading anyone, she was digging herself. "And two pairs of X-ray vision are better than one" she finally said, smiling awkwardly.

-"OK. You two go" Hank suddenly said, pointing at both Superman and Supergirl. Then, he exited the room making clear that the meeting was over. Kara couldn't believe her luck but she wouldn't push it either. So she left the room as fast as she could without using super speed before Alex got the chance to scold her.

*******

-"Kara !" Clark yelled. "We're going to be late !"

-"One sec', I'm coming !" Kara answered quickly. After the DEO briefing, the two super cousins decided to meet up at Kara's apartment and go together to their interview with Lena Luthor. It was a perfectly simple task until Supergirl realized that she was going to meet Lena in person after all this years. Lena. Face to face. Suddenly, the question about what to wear became really crucial to Kara. She was still in her super suit, debating relentlessly with herself when Clark showed up at her door. Now, there were getting late and she hadn't made any progress. At Superman last cry of desperation, Kara finally made up her mind. She chose an outfit that was casual, her usual style and above all, comfortable. A simple white and beige linen dress with a light pink cardigan. This would do. It had to.

When they entered the big Luthor Corp building, Kara's nerves went back full force. They had settle down during the trip, when she was occupied chatting with her cousin but now, she has nothing to focus herself on beside the insane width of the building. As Clark was asking the receptionist to inform his boss of their arrival, she turned her head towards the "ding" sound coming from one of the four elevators. How many floor this building must hold so there would be four elevators needed ? Kara never got time to assess the question as the first person to exit the elevator was none other than Lena herself. She was everything a CEO was supposed to look like Kara thought : classy, poised and a little authoritative. So far away from the geek teenage girl in jeans, snickers and an oversized hoodie she once knew. Kara smiled at the memory but stopped right away when Lena's eyes landed on her. The CEO halted herself on her way out of the elevator, confusing the man she was talking too. She dismissed him with a few words and wave of her hand, her eyes never leaving Kara's. Lena seemed to wonder if this was really her long time high school friend or just someone who really looked like her but then Kara saw it. The ghost of a smile at the corner of Lena's mouth. It started stretching, more and more as the seconds went on. Lena took a step forward and opened her mouth as if to say something when Clark, who caught sight of her from the reception, passed by Kara to greet the CEO.

-"Miss Luthor" he said startling Lena a little. "I believe we're your three o'clock appointment". This is Kara Danvers from CatCo Magazine" he continued, indicating his cousin with a gesture of his hand. At that, Lena smiled crookedly, glad to have been right about the identity of her charming visitor.

-"CatCo ?" Lena repeated. "It's a publication not known for its hard-hitting journalism, more like high-waisted jeans : yes or no ?" she added smirking. The Luthor's wardrobe may have changed since the last time Kara saw her but apparently some things stayed the same. How could she have forget about Lena's love for teasing ?

-"I'm... I'm just tagging along today" Kara finally managed to respond, adjusting her glasses nervously.

-"Right" Lena said, proud that her teasing still had effect on her long-time friend. "And who are you exactly ?" she added, turning toward Clark.

-"I'm Clark Kent, from..." Clark started to say when Lena suddenly cut him off.

-"The Daily Planet" she finished for him.

-"That's right" Clark confirmed. "We were going to do an interview about the Venture" he went on, smiling. Apparently, he didn't notice the effect his name had on Lena. She stopped smiling immediately after he said it and something changed in her eyes. There were suddenly cold and, if Kara dared to admit it, a little dangerous.

-"I was on my way to my office" the CEO said. "Follow me and let's do this interview" she added and started walking, not waiting for a response.

After a quick walk in a maze of hallways, stairs and doors, they finally reached Lena's office.  
-"There's a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn't on board of the Venture yesterday" Lena started explaining while entering her office and hanging her coat.

-"I had an emergency meeting regarding the planning for the ceremony I'm holding tomorrow about renaming my family's company so I had to cancel" she continued putting down her bag.

-"Lucky" Clark said in an awful cynical tone. Kara didn't really understand what was going on between her cousin and her friend but it wasn't pleasant to watch at all.

Lena laughed sarcastically. "Lucky is Superman saving the day".

Clark returned her laugh. "That's not something one expects a Luthor to say" he said smirking.

-"Can we just speed this interview along ? Lena asked impatiently while pouring herself a glass of water. "Just ask what you want to ask Mr. Kent" she continued, sitting behind her desk. "Did you have anything to do with the Venture explosion ?" she finished, grabbing a pen and opening a file on her desk.

-"Did you ?" Clark asked seriously, his eyes never leaving the CEO's.

-"You wouldn't be asking me if my last name was Smith" Lena replied, squaring her jaw.

-"No but it's not. It's Luthor" Clark continued, smirking.

-"Some steel under that Kansas wit" Lena said with a devilish smile.

This interview was turning into a wrestling match and Kara couldn't do anything but to watch from the sidelines, hoping none of them would decide to rip the other's throat. She would hate having to choose between the two of them. Fortunately, her cousin decided not to respond at his opponent's last verbal provocation.

-"It wasn't always" Lena spoke again, suddenly very serious. "I was adopted when I was four" she added, this time looking directly at Kara instead of Clark. It was as if Lena wanted to be sure, by looking into Kara's eyes, that the latter still remembered the intimate things they had once said to each other about their lives. Kara couldn't have forget that part of Lena's story. It was what brought them instantly close : both adopted girls with an adoptive older sibling they loved like their family of origin. In fact, Lena was talking to Clark about her brother now, how he made her feel welcomed in the Luthor family. Kara remembered that part very well too. But this time, her friend's tone was different from the one she used with Kara when she told her. While before it sounded happy, it was now sad and tinged with nostalgia. Kara wanted to say something, show Lena she cared but instead, she chose to take a quick look around the office with her x-ray vision while the CEO was looking through the window. Better to stay occupied than say something that might betray her cousin involvement in Lex's downfall. Nothing was out of place as expected. Kara had trusted Lena that first day of school with her locker and she was right to do so. She won't stop now. Not after letting her down that awful summer many years ago.

-"I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family" Lena said, pulling Kara out of her deep thinking. "You understand that ?" the CEO continued.

-"Yes !" Kara responded a little too enthusiastically. She knew that feeling very well. When she landed on Earth for the first time and discovered that her little cousin she had vowed to protect was, in fact, all grown up and above all, had become the earthlings' superstar, she felt it distinctly. Clark noticed her little outburst but decided not to act on it beside a quick sideways glance in Kara's direction. After that, Lena stood up and retrieved a flash drive which contained all the plans on the part that exploded on the Venture and gave it to Clark. She asked him to give her a chance at a fresh start but Clark didn't answered and threw a cold : "good day Miss Luthor" at her before turning his back on her. And like that, the interview was over. Kara didn't want to go. There was so much she wanted to say to Lena ! But now was not the time. The Luthor wasn't aware of Kara's and Clark's blood connection and every second spent together in front of the CEO increased their chance to betray themselves. So instead, Kara opted for a quick "good day" and exited the office behind her cousin with her head bowed.


	4. Chapter 4

November 2006

 

Lena turned out to be a very interesting friend to Kara. The brunette was funny, witty and always had all sorts of ideas and theories about scientific improvements, experiments and outer space (her favorite subject). Every time Lena went on a passionate monologue about what fauna and flora may exist on other planets, Kara would laugh at her friend craziest suppositions but sometimes, she was amazed by their unexpected accuracy. Like that time Lena suggested that some planets would have two or more moons and others a red sun. Or that time she thought of an extraterrestrial animal whose description matched in every aspect a H'Rakas, a four-legged and four-winded creature Kryptonians used for transportation. The two girls have grown really close in the past few months, especially since Kara learned that Lena was adopted like her. Of course Kara couldn't talk about her alien origins to her friend but at least, she could tell someone, who wasn't a Danvers, about her life being turned upside down when she lost her birth parents at thirteen years old. It made the Kryptonian feel good, more normal.

-"How's my favorite human on this planet ?" Lena greeted Kara from behind as she reached their lockers.

-"Me ?" Kara replied surprised. "I..."

-"Of course you !" Lena said, rolling her eyes. "You're so easy to mess with sometimes, it's unbelievable !" she added laughing.

Of course it was easy. Kara had just landed on Earth a little over a year ago. She wasn't totally used to be referred as human yet. Plus, the amount of effort she put in controlling her strength every day drained too much of her energy to be quick on figurative meaning at the end of the day. She had to make sure not to brake any bones when she hugged a Danvers' family member, remember not to push too hard when closing a door. She had to be careful every day, every hour, every damn time. It was exhausting.

-"Hey Lena !" a blond girl with a ponytail shouted, waving at Kara's friend across the hallway.

-"Yes... ?" Lena asked, clearly confused about the girl's identity. She glanced at Kara quickly, silently asking her if she knew of the girl but Kara shrugged and shook her head no. Noticing Lena's confused face, the girl with the ponytail added, putting her manicured hand on her chest :

-"I'm Nancy !" But Lena kept starring at her with her brow furrowed, trying very hard to replace the girl in her memory.

-"From life science class ?" the girl tried once more.

-"Ah yes !" Lena exclaimed loudly. "Well, what do you want Nancy ?" she continued, smiling brightly. Too brightly. Kara knew what her friend was doing. Lena didn't recognized the girl at all, she pretended to have just so that this interruption would be over as soon as possible.  
-"Well, tomorrow it's my birthday so I decided to throw a party at my house this Saturday and..." the girl handed Lena a bright pink invitation card with rhinestones and glitter everywhere, "you're invited !" she finished yelling in her very high pitched voice. Lena took the horrendous card with the tips of her fingers, clearly disgusted by it or not wanting to get glitter on her hands, or maybe both.

-"She would love to come" Kara said before Lena could stop her. This was her chance to go to her first party and she wouldn't miss this perfect opportunity.

-"Great !" the girl squealed again. "See you on Saturday !" and with that, she was gone.

-"Why did you say yes ?" Lena asked, facing Kara like she was the one with the super speed. "I didn't even remember the girl from my life science class for God's sake !" she added still stunned at what Kara did.

The Kryptonian knew why her friend was so shocked. This wasn't the first time that people Lena didn't know asked her to attend parties, games, or to simply hang out with them after school. The thing was that the Luthor family was well known for its wealth and influence locally. And on top of that, Lex, Lena's older brother, was very popular in Smalville High when he was studying there. So, naturally, everyone expected Lena to be as popular as the rest of her family, the life of the party. They couldn't have been more wrong and apparently, after three month into her freshman year, some people like "ponytail girl" as Lena called her, didn't get the memo yet. The Luthor girl would rather draw spaceships of her invention on her sketchbook than conversing with people of futile concerns. She wanted to be the first person to send a spaceship on a habitable planet. That meant, one : finding an habitable planet and two : building a spaceship powerful enough to reach it and like Lena often said, that project would took too much time to waste it with people who valuated popularity more than the future of mankind.

-"Please" Kara answered, making her best puppy eyes at Lena. She really wanted to experience human life at her fullest and right now, this meant going to a pyjama party. She was eager to know what human parties looked like and what were the main activities. Of course she couldn't tell Lena about all that, so instead she said :

-"Come on ! I never went to an high school party yet" she tried to convince her friend. "Plus, it would be nice for once not to be the two weirdos who never go to parties". Judging by Lena's still pouting face, she had not find the right argument yet.

-"Look, we'll just go, take a look around and if it's lame, we leave" Kara tried again. "Promise".

-"OK" Lena finally said, sighting. "Let's do this". She never resisted those puppy eyes.

*******

It hadn't be so hard for Kara to convince Eliza to let her go to the party. It wasn't like she was going to get drunk or would have trouble getting home safely. Plus, she wasn't going alone and Lena's driver was there to take the girls at the party then bring them back. The perk of having a rich friend Kara thought, even if Lena actually never used Travis' services. She took the bus everyday for school to the great displeasure of her mother.  
Saturday finally came and the two girls had just been dropped off in front of Nancy's house.

-"Call me when you need me to bring you and Miss Kara back home, Miss Lena" Travis said.

-"Yeah I will. Thank you Travis".

-"You're welcome Miss. Have fun". Lena's driver said before getting back in the big black sedan, leaving the two girls standing on the small paved alley that led to the house.

-"Ready ?" Lena asked Kara, smiling.

-"Yes ! You have the gift ?"

-"Yep" the brunette answered, showing Kara the small wrapped package in her hand. Lena couldn't have cared less about this Nancy and her party but she still had manners. You don't show at a birthday party without a present. That was the rule. So she bought the girl a bright pink diary, with "my little diary" written on it in blue sequined ink. Girls of her age loved to write about their life in full length, that was a well known fact and, judging by the horrendous invitation card, this one had every chance of pleasing her hostess.

-"Great. Let's go !" a very enthusiastically Kara said, heading for the entrance and dragging a still reluctant Lena with her.

After five rounds of "Never Have I Ever", ten of "Twister" and countless beauty and gossip talk, Kara was starting to get really bored. So she said that she was getting more snacks and got up. Lena immediately got the message and stood up too, saying that she was accompanying her. They figured out that signal quickly before entering the house in case the party got too lame for them. The two girls excited Nancy's room and got down the stairs quietly.

-"Thank God !" Lena exclaimed once they were in the kitchen. "I was really having a hard time staying awake" she added, rubbing her face with her hands to wake up from her lethargy.

-"Why didn't you use the signal ?" Kara asked, grabbing a bag of marshmallows.

-"I wasn't sure if you're were having fun or not, so I waited for you to use it" Lena answered, shrugging. "Wait, you're really going to eat that ?" she continued, pointing at the bag of marshmallows.

-"Well, I said that I was going to get more snack, no ? Kara replied innocently, opening the bag. "It might as well give us an alibi, you know, just in case" she added, smiling.

-"You're unbelievable" the brunette said, smiling despite herself.

-"You know I love food !"

-"Yeah, I know that. The question is : where all this food goes ?" Lena wondered, amazed. "Well, since we're taking supplies with us, I better take this" she continued, opening a closet and pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

-"What..." Kara started but found herself too stunned to finish her sentence. Lena just smiled devilishly and took two plastic cup from the kitchen table.

-"Oh ! Now I get why you took so many bathroom breaks !"

-"How do you think I managed to survive this party so far ? Lena said laughing at Kara's shocked face. "Come on, let's get some fresh air. It will help me awaken a little more" she finished, putting an arm around the blonde shoulders and leading her outside.

The two girls seated in Nancy's backyard, leaning against an apple tree. They shared a few minutes of comfortable silence, just drinking whiskey and eating marshmallows. Lena put down her cup on the grass and broke the peace of the night.

-"Do you wonder sometimes what's up there ?" she asked Kara, looking at the starry sky.

-"Up there where ?"

-"Beyond the stars".

-"Like what ? Planets ? Kara asked, not seeing what her friend was getting at.

-"No, we already know that there are other planets, stars and constellations" Lena replied. "I mean, are there things out there that we know nothing about ? Like, other life forms or even entire civilisations ? Superman did came from somewhere after all, no ?

Yes. He came from Krypton, just like me. That was Kara wanted to respond but didn't. She would love to talk to Lena about Krypton, its beautiful red sun Rao, its rocky soil, its inhabitants...

-"Earth to Kara ?" the brunette asked, shoving her friend lightly. Apparently, the Kryptonian had lost herself in the memories of her home planet. "Where are you?" Lena continued, laughing. "I knew Whisky might be too strong for you".

-"I'm here" Kara answered finally. Yes, she was here now, Krypton was gone and she was on Earth. Forever. This truth never really hit Kara until this very moment and, as her friend was calling Travis on her cell phone to pick them up, she took one last look to the night sky and whispered "goodbye", a single tear running down her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Fall 2016

 

-"I hope this isn't the last time we talk".

-"I hope not either".

It's been two days since that last exchange and Kara couldn't stop thinking about it. She was at her desk, supposed to be working on an article but the only thing she did all morning was to stare at the small scrap of paper in her hands. It was all wrinkled now but Lena's number was still readable. The brunette gave it to her discreetly when she shook her hand after their last meeting with her cousin in the CEO's office. Kara didn't really noticed the piece of paper in her hand until later, she was too mesmerized by the look Lena gave her at that time. It was more than just "I'm glad to see my long time friend again" kind of look, it was much more intense, more hopeful. Kara didn't know what to make of it. Lena often teased her when they were younger but she was never this... flirtatious. Between the departing look she gave Kara and that "you could have fooled me" moment, the Kryptonian was confused. She had a crush on Lena when they were in high school but the latter never showed signs of reciprocity. At least, any that Kara was aware of, but as Alex would say, she was not a reliable source on this particular issue, being often the more clueless person in the planet in matter of people's interest in her.

However, that wasn't what perturbed Kara the most. Lot of people bump into old friends and they don't stress over a phone number for two days like her. No, the problem was that this crush wasn't over. Far from it. The first time she realized it, was that day she saw Lena again, stepping out of the elevator in all her CEO glory. And then, the course of events that followed were just confirmations. How she volunteered to save Lena's chopper, letting Clark take care of the civilians before he even had the time to open his mouth, how nervous she was when Lena decided to went through her press conference even after her first missed assassination attempt... Despite the fact that Lena was now the CEO of a big company and dressed in haute couture clothing, she was still the strong, independent woman with family issues (judging by the absence of pictures in the brunette's office) she had fallen in love with. Kara was screwed. After the mess that was her try at dating James, she wasn't ready to risk another dear friendship and James, at least, had the advantage of knowing her secret identity. The only positive thing in her situation, was that Alex, even if she wasn't Team Lena yet, wasn't totally against the CEO either. Apparently, saving Alex's life gives you the benefit of the doubt Kara thought.

*******

Finally, Kara didn't have to think much longer about the number. It seemed that the planets have aligned to reconnect her with Lena anyway. Fate first manifested itself in the form of Snapper Carr. He waltzed in front of Kara's desk, barked at her that he wanted Lena Luthor's take on aliens for the end of the day, and left as fast as he came. So Kara found herself in Lena's office again for an interview. She would have preferred to meet her friend without the pressure of writing her first interview solo but that turned out to be the least of her concerns when Lena showed her the alien detector device. Kara managed to alter the damned object with her heat vision before the CEO asked her to try it but the whole experience left Kara uncomfortable. She used to love hearing Lena talk about her inventions in high school, especially the ones about spaceships and universal translators, but this one was very real and felt more Luthor than Lena to Kara. She was relieved when the brunette had to shorten their interview because of a meeting with some shareholders.

The next day, fate decided that Lena had to call Kara at CatCo and ask her to come see her. So, Kara was here again, waiting outside Lena's office for the assistant to let her in.

-"Hi !" Kara greeted Lena as the assistant closed the door of the office behind her. "I'm sorry to drop in unannounced, I just got the message that you wanted to see me" she continued, rubbing her hands in the pockets of her dress nervously. Lena didn't said why she wanted to see her and that got Kara a little stressed. The CEO was waiting for her, seating on her couch cross-legged with her shoes disposed under the glass table in front of her, the last copy of CatCo magazine opened on her knees. This new way of greeting her unsettled Kara a little more. It was nothing like the previous times, this was more casual. So, like every time she was nervous, Kara started rambling. Topic of the day ? The white flowers she noticed on the table.

-"They're Plumerias. Pretty rare" Lena told her. "So, I wanted to talk to you about your article" she continued, putting the magazine on the table. So that's what this meeting was about, Kara thought. She relaxed a little until she noticed that there wasn't any chair nearby. The only spot left was on the couch, next to Lena. Close to Lena was more accurate.

-"You have a natural gift for words, the article is amazing" Lena added smiling at her brightly. "I knew you would make a great reporter but after I heard your bleeding heart pro-alien views I was afraid you would do a hatchet job on me" she then joked, scooting over a little to the right to make room for Kara. The couch it is then, Kara thought and moved to sit next to Lena.

-"Oh I've tried" she started, readjusting her glasses nervously. "I've tried, I wrote a scathing article about your device" she continued smiling awkwardly at her friend.

-"And ?"

-"And my boss tossed it. He made me redo it."

-"Less pleased." They both laughed at that.

-"The funny thing is I'm glad he did" Kara spoke again. "I mean not at first but some things happened that made me rethink my position".

-"Do tell !" Lena suddenly exclaimed, running her right hand through her hair and facing Kara fully, looking at her with a renew interest. Kara couldn't sustain the intense gaze Lena was throwing at her right now so she laughed nervously and looked away.

-"Huh ! I, I... I still think Aliens Amnesty is a good thing but, there are bad Aliens out there" she finally managed to say. Clearly, this old flame's comeback was really disturbing her. Bad Aliens ? Seriously ? That was all she could come up with ?

-"Well I'm glad you can see from my point of view" Lena answered, totally unaware of Kara inner struggle. She stropped smiling. "You know when I was first adopted by the Luthors, I adored Lex.

-"I remember" Kara said. "You often told me about all the kind of troubles you put yourselves into when you were little". At that, Lena smiled but it was sad.

-"When he showed his true colors I was crushed" the CEO went on. I tried everything to reach him to bring back to the side of good but, it's no use, I lost him. Finally, I realized that some people are just bad. There's nothing you can do to change that but you can learn to protect yourself".

-"Yeah, about that..." Kara started, readjusting her glasses once again. She seemed to do this more often than usual when she was around Lena. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you at that time". Kara wanted to tell that to Lena since she learned that her friend was in National City. She was glad to have finally said it.

-"Oh Kara, no need to apologize for that" the brunette replied, dismissing Kara's word with her hand. "What could you have done anyway? You were just a teenager".

"Beep !"

At the sound, Lena pushed herself off the couch and pressed the speaker button of her intercom.

-"Yes ?"

-"Miss Luthor", the assistant said, "your mother on line one".

-"Hold it" Lena answered and turned toward Kara. "I'm sorry, I have to take this one". The brunette face was very serious now. The Luthor women were never close to begin with but it seemed to Kara, that the Lex scandal didn't help bringing the two women together. On the contrary.

*******

The third time fate struck this week, Kara didn't have time to get nervous on her way to see Lena because she was on a middle of an intergalactic emergency. She had to know where the next alien fight will take place to save Hank. She was on a mission and nothing will deter her, not even the rebirth of a silly high school crush. Of course, that was without counting on Lena's unpredictable nature. As Kara barged into the CEO's office without knocking, Lena's assistant on her heels, she stopped dead in her tracks at the gorgeous sight before her. The CEO was sitting at her desk, as expected, but Kara had not once considered that Lena could receive her like... this. The brunette was dressed in a total burgundy look, with a very low cut v-neck sleeveless blouse and a very tight jean. Her hair were tied in an impeccably bun, clearing the view on her beautiful face and her lipstick was a darker shade of pink. Kara suddenly started to feel really hot. She adjusted her glasses nervously, making sure they were still on her nose because she was afraid that her x-ray vision would turn on without her consent to check if the view was as amazing underneath as it was outside. She looked to the floor to collect her thoughts while Lena's assistant was apologizing to her boss for letting the blonde tornado into the office. When the words "so fast" were pronounced by the panicked assistant, Kara snapped out of her stunned state. She had to act fast. Hank was in danger, he needed her.

-"I'm sorry this is my fault" Kara finally said to the CEO," I just need to talk to you." Lena stood up at her friend urging tone but she didn't grant Kara her request right away. She noticed the blonde previous flustered state and there was no way in hell she wasn't going to have some fun with it.

-"Jess, would you make a note downstairs that Kara Danvers is be shown in right away whenever possible ? she asked her assistant, remaining as casual as possible. Jess excited the room with a "yes Miss Luthor", clearly stunned by her boss order. She had been scolded countless time on her first week for interrupting when someone visited or called and now this awkward girl who had a habit of showing up at the most unexpected hours got a free pass ? Apparently, Jess wasn't the only one throw off by this sudden decision.

-"Really ?" Kara said, a little disoriented. "Thank you" she added, forgetting again why she came here in the first place. Lena was enjoying herself immensely but she forced herself to keep an impassive face. It wasn't easy with Kara standing in front of her, looking so lost, watching Jess leave while smoothing her blazer and twisting its pockets. Finally, Lena took pity of her friend and put her out of her misery. For now.

-"Now" she said, sitting behind her desk again. "How can I help ?"

-"I think a friend of mine has got involved in something shady" Kara answered, serious again.

-"A friend ?" Lena replied smiling. She didn't think people still used this old trick when they were too embarrassed to talk about themselves.

-"No, an actual friend and now he's missing" the Kryptonian went on, still very serious. Lena sobered at her friend's tone. The situation seemed really urgent.

-"Do you know of a woman named Veronica Sinclair ? She caters to people in your... hum... your circles" Kara spoke again and now Lena knew that the blonde was indeed serious. That Sinclair was a crazy woman. She tried to recruit Lena as her right-arm in senior year for her little drug traffic but the Luthor hacked her cellphone and sent all of her nude pictures to the whole school to make sure that Veronica wouldn't try to mess with her in the future. It worked. Veronica said that, by outsmarting her, she won her respect and so, she will leave her be. What a twisted mind.

-"Tight dresses, tattoos like Lisbeth Salander ? Lena finally asked Kara to make sure they were talking about the same person. Kara nodded. "Yeah I know the lad we were in boarding school together" Lena added, noticing the slight twitch in Kara's lips at her confession. What was that ? Was the blonde uncomfortable ? Or... Lena dared to think, jealous ? The answer didn't matter, the CEO wasn't going to let that chance at teasing pass.

-"What ?" she asked Kara innocently. "Are you jealous ?"

-"N...n...no" the reporter managed to said, avoiding Lena's piercing gaze.

-"I've never liked her" the CEO finally admitted, cutting the blonde some slack before she pass out from blushing too much.

-"I need to find her" Kara recovered.

-"Why don't you ask Supergirl to save your friend ? After seeing you showing up out of nowhere repeatedly to throw yourself in the face of danger, I wonder which one of you is the true hero".

-"In theory, the hero is the one wearing the cape" Kara replied laughing hollowly.

-"Yeah, I've never been a fan of capes" Lena answered, thoughtful. "That mini-skirt on the other hand... she then added, biting her lip suggestively. The Kryptonian flushed bright red at the CEO great pleasure. Teasing the Blonde was still as easy as it was in high school but Lena had to admit that she had to keep some in storage for next time so she decided to give Kara the information she came for and let her go.

-"Thank you, I owe you big time" the reporter said hastily.

-"Not at all" the brunette replied as Kara exited the room in a hurry to save her friend.

Lena poured herself a glass of water and settled back in her desk chair. She looked out the window at the lights of the city and could not help but smile as she thought about Kara's reactions tonight. She was so adorable. Like in the old days. Lena sighed thinking back of that time. She already had a crush on Kara then but between her constant family problems at home and everyone annoying her in high school with her popular brother, she wasn't really in the mood for that. She was so trapped in her own head all the time to forget the fact that her mother didn't love her that she hadn't realized her feelings for Kara were more than friendly. Not until they were separated by the tragic events of that summer anyway. When she saw Kara that day at L Corp as she stepped out of the elevator, she was happy to see her long time friend again, but as they kept meeting in her office, she was more and more charmed by the independent, strong and determined woman she had become. All of that, while remaining the positive and radiant girl who already fascinated her at the time. Lena took a sip of water. Judging by Kara's easy blushing tonight, maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe this time, things could evolve in something better. She put her glass down and smiled. Thomas Edison had managed to contain light in a bulb, but Lena Luthor will be the first to catch the Sun.


	6. Chapter 6

June 2006

 

-"And we're freeeee !" Lena shouted to Kara who was waiting for her outside of the classroom. It was Friday and the last day of finals exams. There were still a few weeks of school before the end of the year but now all the pressure was gone. Even the teachers would loosen up on those last days, playing games with the students or watching movies during class. For Kara though, as she was hugging Lena after the latter's final exam, all wasn't over yet. She had one important thing left to do and not an easy one to say the least. It all started a little over a month ago, when she realized that she was in love with her best friend. Lena wasn't her only friend, she had others that she liked very much. She also loved her adoptive family and Clark a lot but, with Lena it always felt different. She was special.

As soon as Kara realized that her feelings for the brunette were definitely more than friendship, she had decided to tell the truth to the subject of her affection. She had thought about the situation in great detail and came to the conclusion that honesty was the best policy and that she would tell Lena about how she felt after the finals, not wanting to disturb her friend during that pivotal moment of the school year. Maybe once she will tell Lena, she will be brave enough to ask the brunette to be her girlfriend and maybe even lucky enough for Lena to answer her "yes". Kara didn't know what her friend's feelings for her were but she was determined to give it a shot. Lena was like a wild animal. She talked only to a few people, avoided big gatherings and gave the finger more often than she said "hello". But with the blonde she was kind, chatty and she often had that beautiful smile that probably nobody in high school had ever seen. Except for Kara. That should mean something, right ?

In the other hand, the fact that they were both girls never appeared as a problem for the Blonde. On Krypton, there was nothing wrong or unusual about those kind of relationships. It was different on Earth Kara learned, but wasn't worried about Eliza nor Alex. She had lived with them for a while now and knew they loved her very much. Who she loved was never going to change that, she was sure of it. Plus, there was no need to tell her family now. It will be relevant information if and only if, Lena agreed to date her and for now, that possibility sounded more like science-fiction than reality.

After the last exam on Friday, the Kryptonian allowed herself the whole weekend to think about what she was going to say. On Sunday night, Kara had to face the fact that she would never be truly prepared. No amount of rehearsals in front of her mirror would ease the pit in her stomach nor help her to find the right words once she would be in front of Lena. If she doesn't end up totally speechless when the time comes.

*******

Finally, Monday was here and Kara was ready. She had absolutely no idea about what she was going to say to Lena but one thing was certain : she was going to tell her friend today. Without fail.

However, when Kara took the bus this morning, Lena wasn't on it. Then, when she arrived at school, there was still no sign of the brunette. Kara started to worry. Maybe Lena was sick, she thought. Of course, this would happen the day she had decided to tell her friend the truth. So, she texted the brunette to know is she was ok and headed to class.

At morning break, Lena still hadn't answered Kara text. The blonde tried to call her then but again, to no avail. Kara begun to worry again but told herself that everything was find and that she was surely exaggerating.

After lunch break, things started to get weird. Students were whispering in the corridors, making phone calls all around and she had still no news from Lena. Kara overheard snatches of conversations, the words "Metropolis" and "dead" recurring often. Even the teachers had anxious faces. Surely because they had a TV in their break room and consequently, knew more about what was going on. Something bad apparently.

When Kara entered her first class of the afternoon, her teacher was already there, standing behind his desk with a worried face. He told his students that something really bad happened in Metropolis early this morning. Apparently, there was some sort of massive explosion and a lot of people were killed and injured.

-"If you have family or friends there, you can call them now, make sure they're OK" the teacher finished and took his own phone from his pocket. Kara immediately called Eliza. She needed to know if Alex was all right. She didn't worry for her cousin, if there was anyone who could survive a massive explosion, it was the Man of steel. After just one ring, her adoptive mother answered her call.

-"Hey, is Alex OK ?" Kara asked right away. There was no time for greetings.

-"Yes, she's fine. She called me an hour ago to tell me. Your cousin is all right too" Eliza informed her daughter hastily.

-"Oh great, I was really starting to panic here" Kara said, laughing nervously.

-"Listen honey, start gathering your stuff and meet me in front of the school in fifteen minutes OK ? I'm going to get you".

-"Why ?"

-"I'll explain later. Get ready OK ?

-"OK" Kara answered as the line went dead. She was relieved that Alex was safe and sound but Eliza had sounded so odd on the phone, like she was in a hurry, afraid even. Kara didn't know what was going on exactly yet, but a strange feeling was telling her that the situation was about to get worse.

*******

Fifteen minutes later, Kara was standing in front of Smallville High waiting for Eliza with her backpack filled with all the content of her locker. She squinted her eyes under the dazzling summer sun, in search of the Danvers red car. Soon, she heard the sound of an engine approaching and saw Eliza driving around the block.

-"Kara, quick ! Get in !" Eliza shouted to her daughter by the open passenger window. As soon as Kara closed the door, Eliza drove off.

-"Eliza, what's going on ?" Kara asked starting to panic at her adoptive mother behaviour.

-"We go home, you pack all of your stuff, and we leave the city" the Danvers said seriously, her eyes never leaving the road.

-"Why ?"

-"The attack in Metropolis. It wasn't any explosion. I saw it on TV, there was a green ray and the amount of damage... only one thing can do that".

-"Kryptonite" Kara guessed easily.

-"Yes".

-"But you told me that Kal-El was fine. So I don't see what this whole thing as anything to do with us".

-"It has to do with who tried to kill your cousin" Eliza replied gripping the steering wheel tighter. "Clark didn't manage to catch him but he saw who it was".

-"Who ?"

-"Lex".

-"Wait, what ? But he's Kal-El best friend !" Kara exclaimed confused.

-"That's why we need to leave town as soon as possible. We're not safe anymore".

-"Why ? Lex doesn't know me !" Kara shouted angrily. She didn't want to leave at all.

-"Don't you get it ? They were best friend Kara ! Eliza said, raising her voice too. "Lex knows everything there is to know about Clark. Well almost. And it's no secret that we're very close to the Kent family. How much time do you think it will take him to connect the dots and start looking for Superman here ?"

Suddenly, all started to clear in Kara's mind. That was why Lena never showed at school today. The Luthors knew that their son was behind the explosion so they holed up in their home in fear of retaliation. Or maybe they were preparing to hide him there after his escape. Kara thought of Lena. She knew how her friend was close to her brother. She must have been scarred and confused. She had to talk to her.

-"Can I at least see Lena before we go ? To say goodbye ? the girl asked in a lower tone, trying to control her raising anger.

-"Absolutly not Kara !" Eliza exclaimed. "We can't go to the Luthors. We're not sure about what they know of Lex's attack, maybe they're accomplice". Sighting, she added : "I'm sorry but it's too risky".  
After that, Kara retreated into silence the rest of the way. As she watched the landscape pass through the car window, she thought back to that strange feeling she had after Eliza's phone call earlier in the day. The feeling that it was not over, that things were going to get worse. She now understood what it was : a horrible déjà-vu. Adults have a funny way of defining protection regarding family. First, her parents who sent her alone at 13 years on an unknown planet and now, her adoptive mother who was snatching her from her hosting land just when she was beginning to fit in life on Earth. Kara had to admit that life as an alien refugee teenager was the worst. She couldn't wait to grow up to finally make her own decisions and to stop having her life turned upside down at every will of the adults in her life, on this planet or another.


	7. Chapter 7

Fall 2016

 

Kara asked James to take in Mon-El as an intern at CatCo to help the new arrived alien to get used to notions like work, responsibilities and human life in general. She started regretting that decision a week ago but convinced herself she was doing the right thing. Now, as she was frenetically searching for her last paper on her desk, Mon-El doing nothing to help her, she wasn't sure if the Daxamite was still worthy of her patience. She had to give her article to Snapper so he could share his impressions of it but she was having trouble finding it, especially with Mon-El following her around and distracting her. A normal day at CatCo, all in all. Well, until Lena Luthor decided to turn Kara's world upside down. Again.

-"Kara ?" the CEO of LCorp asked tentatively while Kara was busy removing Mon-El's legs from her desk.

-"Lena !" Kara exclaimed, straitening herself up quickly. "Surprise visit to CatCo ?" she added to buy herself some time to recover from her friend sudden appearance.

-"No, I'm here to see you, actually" Lena replied smiling brightly. She wasn't sure that showing up unannounced at CatCo would be a good idea, she didn't want to disturb the Blonde during her work after all, but since she made the decision to move their relationship forward, she had to take the lead and show Kara that she was an option as interesting (if not more) as any other, like that frat boy in a bow tie that kept hovering over the reporter. She even tied her hair in a bun again, since Kara seemed to have enjoyed it the last time they saw each other.

-"You are ?" Kara heard herself answering. It seemed that she was definitely incapable of forming cohering sentences around Lena these days.

-"Well, apparently someone is too busy to use the private number I gave her so, I decided to come in person" Lena said, smirking.

Kara just kept staring at the brunette, not knowing what to say. It was true that she didn't try to reach her friend since their last exchange but between babysitting Mon-El and dealing with that gang with alien weaponry, she didn't really had the time to do so. Well, if she was honest with herself, she kind of welcomed the distractions. Since that last time they talked in Lena's office about aliens illegal fights, Kara was always wondering, assuming that she decided to act on her revived crush, if she would be ready to face the consequences that a romantic relationship with Lena will entail. Would her family be supportive of her dating a Luthor ? Especially Kal-El ? Probably not. Would she have to tell Lena about her secret identity ? Surely. Did Lena even like her this way ? No idea. So yes, if Kara was being honest, she was glad for the distraction.

-"LCorp is hosting a party this week-end" Lena went on, sparing her friend of a reply. "It's a gala fundraiser for the Children's Hospital after that horrific attack on their building". Then, taking a deep breath to prepare herself for an eventual rejection, she added : "I was hoping you'd come."

-"Gala ? Is that like a party ?" Mon-El suddenly intruded the conversation. Kara was so focused on Lena she had totally forgot he was there. And that he behaved like a five years old.

-"No, no it's not" Kara silenced him quickly, feeling so embarrassed.

-"Most people wouldn't touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole, but..." the CEO spoke again, totally unfazed by the interruption. "It would mean a lot to me if you were there". She said the last part looking directly at Kara and biting her lower lip. The blonde puppy eyes could make Lena agree on almost everything, like going to a stupid pyjama party she had no interest in when they were teenagers, but since their last talk, she discovered that her lip-biting had quite the effect on Kara too.

-"Of course I'll come, I'm honored" the reporter replied smiling and trying not to blush too much.

-"I love parties ha ha ! Could I come too ?" Mon-El asked enthusiastically.

-"No" Kara said abruptly, glowering at the Daxamite. Her hostile reaction surprised everyone in the room, including herself. It seemed that she was taking this gala invitation way too seriously. It wasn't a date after all. Or was it ?

-"No, of course your friend can come" Lena intervened. She came to CatCo to ask Kara to accompany her to her fundraiser but she was also on a permanent mission for LCorp since she had decided to restore her family's image. She had to send a positive message to the people she met, show them that LCorp was a respectable company that supported noble causes. That was why she invited this young journalist to the party and also because, if she was being honest, the list of guests was still very short. Apparently, the name Luthor still inspired a lot of fear.

-"What's your name ?" the CEO asked Mon-El to have his name added on the list of guests.

-"Mike ! Of the interns...."

-Well, Mike of the interns, find yourself a nice suit and I'll see you there." Now Lena understood why Kara had said "no" when the young man asked to go to the party. Clearly, the lights were on but nobody was home. However, Lena desperately needed more guests at her gala to give a good impression, so she thought that the poor boy who had trouble remembering his last name will do.

When they bid their goodbyes, Kara watched Lena leave, mesmerized, until the brunette disappeared in the elevator. Even after the doors closed, Kara was still daydreaming about Lena's beautiful retreating form until Mon-El shoved a disgusting half-eaten candy stick in front of her, yelling : "We, are going to a party !"

It was going to be a long day.

*******

Unfortunately for Kara, the next day wasn't better than the previous one. She was still frustrated that the gang could get away again with the help of a shiny new alien gun. Plus, she started to stress over Lena's gala. Was it a date ? Did Lena want her to be her plus one at the event ? But she invited Mon-El as well so, probably not. What about her outfit ? She hadn't had time to think about what dress she would wear and with this gang terrorizing the city she might had to sneak away during the party to fulfil her Supergirl's duties. Normally, she would vent to her sister, but Kara didn't want to share her thoughts about Lena with her family and friends yet. The CEO's last name still generated too much mistrust for people to be objective. Moreover, Alex was kind of distracted lately. Something was clearly bothering her and maybe Kara would finally learn what it was if she had not been complaining to her sister about Mon-El for the past five minutes. Alex had come to her apartment a little earlier, telling her she wanted to talk about something but Kara's stress was reaching a dangerously high level and so she started to tell Alex about all the ways the Daxamite was driving her mad. It was a safer topic than Lena and her gala invitation. Plus, the insufferable alien really annoyed her with his childish behavior. As a Kryptonian, she already wasn't a fan of Daxamites but the truth was Mon-El exceeded all of her expectations about his kind. Trying to educate him was really getting on her nerves. She was glad Alex let her express her frustration but she was being a terrible sister and so, tried to focus the conversation on Alex again.

-"You came here wanting to talk to me about something and I haven't shut my mouth, I'm sorry" Kara apologized to her sister. "What is it ? What's wrong ?"

Alex took a deep breath. "I..." she started to say when someone knocked at the door. Kara used her x-ray vision and saw that it was no other than Lena herself. "What is she doing here ?" she wondered out loud, rushing to open the door. It seemed that she couldn't catch a break lately.

-"Lena ! Hi !" the Kryptonian said in an unusual high-pitched voice. "Come on in" she added looking at Alex nervously and hoping her sister would not be too aggressive over her friend. She was definitely not prepared for what came next.

-"I'm sorry I keep dropping in on you it's..." Lena started to say to Kara but stopped herself the second she laid her eyes on Alex. The CEO always assumed that her friend was single considering how she never mentioned someone in particular when they talked but she should have known better. It had been foolish of her to assume that her perfect ray of sunshine wouldn't arouse keen interest among other people.

-"Hey, I know you" Lena finally said to the woman in front of her, smiling coldly. "You saved my life" she added after looking Alex up and down, her disdainful stare contradicting her words. Kara flinched at Lena's tone. She expected Alex to be a little unwelcoming of her friend because of the latter's last name but she hadn't considered, in any way, that the situation could be reversed.

-"Special Agent Alex Danvers FBI" Alex introduced herself to Lena, extending her hand. Kara closed her eyes and wished with all her heart that the CEO would accept it.

-"She's my sister" Kara said relieved when Lena accepted her sister's outstretched hand.

-"The city is smaller than I thought" the CEO replied, her voice suddenly back to her usual tone.

When Lena left, Kara found herself, as every time the Luthor came to visit her, with more questions than she had before. Now, beside the incoming gala, she was wondering why Lena came to ask her if she could be in touch with Supergirl. She hoped that her friend wasn't in danger or involved in something shady. Sensing her stress rising back at those thoughts, the Kryptonian asked Rao silently why she had to fall for the National City's villains' favorite target.

-"How did she know where you lived ?" Alex interrupted her thoughts.

-"I...hum, told her" Kara lied. She wasn't going to tell her sister that she didn't know otherwise Alex would launch herself into an endless rant about how she shouldn't trust a Luthor, especially if they were friends before like Superman and Lex, to be careful with her identity, etcetera.

-"Kara, is there something I should know ?" Alex asked again, taking a sip of her beer.

-"Uh, like what ? the Blonde answered confused.

-"Like, do I have to tell Mom to set another place at the Thanksgiving table ?" the older Danvers replied smiling.

-"What ?" Kara exclaimed surprised. "No, no Lena's just..." she laughed nervously, "a friend" she managed to say, adjusting her glasses to avoid looking at her sister.

-"Well, she may be a friend to you, but clearly, you're something more to her" Alex stated, finishing her beer.

-"What ? No !" Kara denied, starting to blush furiously at the thought of Lena liking her back.

-"Oh please Kara !" Alex shouted. "The woman was ready to pounce on me until you told her I was your sister ! she continued looking at her sister, her eyes open wide. "Sometimes I forgot how clueless you are about those things" she finished sighting.

The sisters were nearing a very hot topic for Kara so she decided to change the subject quickly by asking Alex again what she was going to tell her when she came to her apartment. The brunette just smiled and said that it wasn't important and that she would tell her later. Then, the agent took her jacket from the chair and hugged Kara goodbye.

*******

-"Crap !" Kara whispered loudly as she launched herself from Lena's balcony. Of course the CEO had to invite Supergirl to her gala as well, she should have seen it coming from a mile away. Kara was already worrying about Lena's safety but since she learned more about the gang, she was convinced that the fundraiser will be a prime target and apparently, so did Lena, that was why she had invited Supergirl. To protect her guests. The problem was that now, Kara was in more trouble than before if it was even possible. She would have to be there as Kara and Supergirl, be on the lookout for a hypothetical (but almost certain) apparition of the gang and, last but not least, Lena will be in attendance. And if there anything that could jeopardise the mission, it was the sight of Lena in a cocktail dress, looking more gorgeous than usual.

After her little freak-out in National City's sky, Kara had flown to the DEO and asked Winn to help her plan the evening. Then, she had gotten back to Lena's office as Supergirl, hoping to dissuade the CEO from going to the gala. Unfortunately, Lena was as stubborn as she was in high school and had categorically refused to change her mind. So, here Kara was, at this fancy party in her grey dress, wishing her glass of champagne would actually have some effect on her for once to calm her nerves. The CEO had excused herself a little earlier to salute some representatives of big medias companies and promote LCorp, but Kara didn't let her out of her sight even for one second. As Winn was telling her about some exciting new video game he bought, she was watching Lena from afar, hoping the CEO wouldn't come back too soon to ask her why it was taking so long for Supergirl to check the perimeter. If the gang was going to make an appearance tonight, Kara thought, it would be great if they could do it now.

*******

Later on the evening, Kara's wish had been granted. The gang had made a huge entrance and Kara had switched in full superhero mode, kicking asses all around. Well, if she was being honest, she had been the one getting her ass kicked the most but she wasn't going to stand by while people were getting robbed. Actually, it had been Lena who had saved the day with Winn's help and Supergirl would be so proud of the CEO if she wasn't also a little angry. Why she had to put herself in danger every single time ? Kara thought exasperated. If Lena had told her about her plan from the beginning, they would have settled this case in a faster and safer way, not to mention the number of tossing around she could have avoided.

Anyway, everything was fine now so Kara decided to pay Lena a visit at her office to thank her for her help. Kara new that her friend was still being harshly judged because of her last name and that she probably needed someone to finally acknowledge all of the brunette efforts to do good. But not anyone. So Kara decided to thank Lena for her ingenious plan and great bravery as none other than National City's superhero.

-"You took a great risk Miss Luthor", Supergirl said to Lena as they were walking toward the CEO office. "Why didn't you tell me what you were up to ?

-"I doubt you would have believe that a Luthor wanted to see justice done."

-"First, that's not true" Supergirl said seriously. "And second, you have to stop putting yourself in harm's way like that. There are people who care about you and who are worried sick, like Kara Danvers." The Kryptonian felt a little bad for using her super alter ego as her wingman but she didn't want Supergirl to replace Kara in Lena's mind. She had seen this happen before. Once they were introduced to the superhero, some people would stop paying attention to Kara, reducing her to a way of contacting Supergirl, nothing more, and Kara wanted to keep Lena in her life, even if it meant only as a friend.

-"That's remind me" the CEO spoke again, "I couldn't find Kara after the gang was arrested at the party. Is she all right ?"

-"Uh... Yes !" Kara replied quickly, chastising herself for bringing the subject and almost falling into the trap she accidentally set for herself. "One of her friend was injured during the fight so she accompanied him to the hospital."

-"I hope he's well" Lena said. "Anyway, I wanted to thank you for your help at the gala" she then added.

-"Well I couldn't stop them without you, thank you" Kara answered truthfully.

-"Who would have believe it ? A Luthor and a Super working together ?" the CEO pointed, making both of them laugh. "I hope we can work more together in the future" the brunette went on, smiling at Supergirl. The Kryptonian noticed that, even if this smile was genuine, it still wasn't the same she witnessed as Kara Danvers the reporter, or even Kara the high school student.

-"Me too" Kara replied, smiling too. Maybe Lena wouldn't replace her for Supergirl after all.

-"Oh. I didn't realize you had company", an elegant woman interrupted them from the doorway of Lena's office. When the CEO saw her, she kindly asked Supergirl to leave so that was what Kara did. But, as she was about to rush to the sky, she wondered where she had seen the mysterious woman's face before.


	8. Chapter 8

Summer 2006

 

They moved to National City. The big city was a nice change from Smallville where there wasn't much to do beside farming. But all of those big movie theater, beautiful parks and majestic museums lost their appeal every time Kara remembered that the person with whom she wanted to enjoy those things the most was no longer here, with her. Kara have begged Eliza multiple times to let her contact Lena to ask her friend how she was doing, if she could help her in any way but Eliza had refused every single time. She even took Kara's phone away saying that in moments of great distress, it was family first. Always. Kara didn't really mind about the loss of her phone, she had gone tired of that automated voice telling her : "the number you have reached is not in service" anyway. So, one sunny afternoon, when the absence of her friend was weighing on her more than usual, she decided to go the old fashion way. Maybe her spelling mistakes would make Lena laugh she thought, as she retrieved a pen and a paper.

*******

_July, 10th 2006_

_Hey Lena, I don't know if you'll ever get this letter but, we never know, right? I just wanted to know if you're OK. I tried to call you a few times but your phone seems disconnected. They saying all those things on the TV, I don't know what to make of it, so I can't imagine how it must be like for you. Just know that I wish with all my heart I could be there for you but we moved to National City for a family emergency. I wrote my new direction at the bottom. Please, write me back if you can, I need to know that you're all right._

_XOXO_

_Kara._

*******

_July,19th 2006_

_Kara ! OMG, I didn't know I would be so happy to see your terrible spelling one day ! ;) I'm sorry about my phone, I disconnected it. Journalists kept calling me to reach my parents or to know what I think about my brother recent actions. Since the attack in metropolis, Lex is nowhere to be found. The police put a surveillance outside the house in case he would try to hide here. Father is in Metropolis trying to limit the damage at Luthor Corp so I'm stuck in the mansion all day with my mother. You asked if I was OK, well, I am for now but only God knows how many days of forced cohabitation are left before we kill each other._

_But enough about me. I hope your family emergency isn't too serious. National City uh ? That's a cool upgrade from Smallville lol. Please tell me all about it, I could use the distraction._

_Lots of love,_

_Lena._

*******

_July, 28th 2006_

_I'm glad you're OK. Sorry about the situation with your Mom. I know how difficult it is for you when you don't have an audience for your spaceship sketches or outer space monologues ;) Don't worry, we're just in the middle of a family crisis but nothing too serious._

_National City is great so far. So big and so much things to see, but it would definitely be more fun with you. I went to that big art museum and all I could think of was what you would have said if you were there. Like how this art piece makes no sense scientifically speaking, how you could have done this other one blindfolded with your right hand tied behind your back and we would have stood in front of the trash can in the room, taking pictures and commenting like it was part of the expo, see if people could believe us and start taking pictures too._

_I wish there is something I could do to help, other than boring you with my written ramblings. I miss you._

_XOXO_

_Kara._

*******

_August, 5th 2006_

_I'm scared. Things are getting way out of control at home. Detectives passing by almost every day to ask question about Lex's whereabouts it's one thing, but now people are becoming crazy. Since we disconnected all of our phones, journalists are hanging around the house like vultures desperate for the smallest crumb of information they could get. Last week, one of them tried to broke into the mansion by escalating the garden fence ! The police officers parked in front of the house managed to stop him but it was close. We're moving with a friend of my mother today, I wrote the direction at the back of my letter. Mother said that it's not safe for us anymore here and that we can't wait any longer. For once, I agree with her. Yesterday, a car stopped behind the house and the driver throw a paving stone by the car's window, shouted "justice for Metropolis families" and drove off. It broke one of the living room's window. Sorry, we have to go now._

_I miss you too,_

_Lena._

 

*******

 

_August, 13th 2006_

_OMG Lena, I'm so shocked by your last letter ! Please tell me you arrived safely at your mother's friend house. I'm so angry for being so useless right now. If I weren't stuck in National City I would come flying (if I could). Just tell me if there's something I could do. Anything._

_Please, write me back soon,_

_XOXO_

_Kara._

*******

_August, 17th 2006_

_I'm so glad to have received your letter ! It's the only thing preventing me from losing it, I swear. We arrived safely and things have been quiet for now. But, because of the on-going investigation on Lex, we must communicate our new residence to the police and it's a matter of time before the press finds it and start harassing us again. Sometimes I wish they would find Lex and finally end this nightmare but I don't know what they would do to him if they get hold of him. I don't want him to be hurt. He's not as bad as they say on TV. I know that, he's my brother. I grew up with him, not them._

_Don't be angry at yourself Kara, there's nothing you can do beside staying safe with your family in National City. Or maybe there is. Just keep writing me, it helps me a lot. Mother said that if they arrest Lex, we will move out again to be close to him. Of course I will inform you of the change of address when the time comes. If the time comes would be more accurate... Anyway, I can't wait for your next letter._

_Lots of love,_

_Lena._

*******

_August, 22nd 2006_

_Hi ! I'm glad you're all right and that this new place is safe. It's starting to get really hot in national City, what about you ? Before I start my written rambling to entertain you, I wanted to say that I'm with you. Always. I hope they don't hurt Lex too but I'm sure Superman will make sure nothing bad will happen to him._

_Sorry but I haven't much to say, things have been rather calm around here lately. However, I will visit some high schools with Eliza next week so, I'm sure I'll need 3 pages to describe them so you could help me choose the right one for the upcoming new school year ;)_

_XOXO_

_Kara._

_PS : I love you._

*******

Lex has been arrested a few days ago. As Kara was coming back home after school, she stopped to retrieve the mail like she did every day. She was eager to describe her new classmates to Lena but for that, she needed to know where her friend would be staying next. She was also very impatient to know what Lena thought of her last letter's post scriptum. She added it on a whim, just before posting the letter, telling herself that she couldn't wait any longer but now she was starting to panic. How would Lena react to her confession ?

When Kara opened the mailbox, there was a letter in it. But it wasn't from Lena. Kara knew that writing very well, it was hers. She took the letter and recognized it immediately. It was the last letter she had sent to Lena. Except this time it had a big red stamp on its front that said : UNKNOWN AT THIS ADDRESS.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for alcohol addiction.

Fall 2016 - Winter 2017

 

Kara woke up tired again. She hadn't been sleeping well for a few nights now. She kept having nightmare of Lilian Luthor asking her : "what are you to my daughter ?" while she was rotting in her Cadmus cell. When Kara had discovered that Lena's mother was behind Cadmus, she had worried even more for Lena's safety than she already was, which was an awful lot. Kara have tried to warn her friend but even if she had visited Lena as Supergirl to be taken more seriously (and how Kara Danvers, the rookie reporter, would posses such sensitive information anyway) it had been to no avail.

As Kara got out of bed and stretched, she hoped that with Lilian in jail now, this was her last sleepless night. It have been all Lena's doing. Again. Kara wished that her friend would stop acting on the sly, it was so dangerous ! Kara stopped counting the number of times she came close to a heart attack thinking about the situation her friend put herself in. It would be so much better if Lena could bring Supergirl in her suicidal plans, or at least, tell her dear friend Kara Danvers about them so the latter could convey the message. It's not every day you have a friend who's directly in touch with a superhero ! Why in Rao's name not take this incredible opportunity ?

However, as Kara was dressing herself, she decided that today was the day she would put her worries aside. With Lilian's arrest yesterday, Lena was finally safe so the Kryptonian could focus on the important matter at hand. She would stop by Lena's office this evening after work to thank her for her precious help stopping Cadmus. But really, it was to finally tell the CEO the truth. It was time for Lena to know that she was in love with her. Kara had always trusted Lena but now, nobody, even her family, could tell her that the CEO wasn't on her side. Lena had proven her worth again and again, and this time, Kara would too by being honest with her best ally and true friend.

*******

Work had been quite exhausting for Kara today. Snapper spent the day barking order at her and he even made her re-do one of her papers three times. So, when it was time to leave work, she didn't wait a second more. She was eager to crash on her couch with some ice cream but she had to stop by Lena's office first.

When she entered the hallway leading to Lena's office, she saw the CEO's assistant tense behind her desk. It was true that Kara had a habit of barging in, but between illegal fights, dangerous gangs and Cadmus, she hadn't really had the time to knock on doors lately. This time, she would do this right, she thought. Politely and all.

-"Hi !" she said smiling brightly at the assistant. "I'm Ka..."

-"I know who you are" Jess interrupted her harshly. "And since Miss Luthor gave you a free pass to her office, why don't you just let yourself in like you usually do instead of bothering me ? I have work to do" she added, stapling documents with more force than necessary.  
Kara thought better not to make any comment and turned to knock on the door of Lena's office. She heard Jess whisper "unbelievable" behind her before Lena's voice captured all of her attention : "come in !"

Kara entered the office. Lena was sitting at her desk, putting handwritten annotations on some sketches and blueprints. She looked up and greeted the Kryptonian with an enthusiastic "Kara !"

Upon seeing the CEO so stunning, smiling at her with that beautiful smile only meant for her, Kara told herself that it was indeed time she admit to her friend how she really felt. But that implied telling her about her secret identity first. Dating Kara meant dating Supergirl too. Even the most clueless person in the world would connect the dots eventually. Or run away before they do. Like that guy, whose nose she had broken by kissing him too hard. Or this girl who had ruined her French manicure on Kara's back in a moment of heated passion. If the Kryptonian wanted Lena to be a more important part of her life than she already was, the CEO needed to know the truth.

-"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit ?" Lena said, standing up and hugging Kara.

-"I, huh, wanted to thank you" Kara replied nervously, still trying to recover from the hug.

-"For what ?" Lena asked smiling.

-"Your help with Cadmus. You know, rending the isotope inert and saving all the aliens of the planet ? Kara answered, smiling too.

-"Oh that !" Lena said nervously and went to pour herself a glass of water to avoid looking at Kara. "I should have known Supergirl would told you about it" she continued, facing Kara and preparing herself for a lecture about how reckless she had been. Again.

-"Actually she didn't." Kara adjusted her glasses nervously. It was now or never, she thought. "Like I said, I wanted to thank you for saving all the aliens who have found refuge on Earth". Her mouth was suddenly so dry she had to pause. Then, taking a deep breath, she took her glasses off and added : "including me."

The noise of a broken glass woke Lena from her stunned state. She hadn't realized she had dropped her glass of water, so enraptured by Kara's blue eyes. The same blue as Supergirl's. The silence stretched and Kara couldn't take it anymore.

-"I should have told you sooner, I know but..."

-"You're his cousin."

-"You mean Superman ? Uh, yes" Kara answered a little confused. She didn't expect Lena to ask that question above all the ones she usually got, like : "Really ?" or "can you fly right now ?". Even "I knew it !" would have make more sense to her.

-"That explains everything" Lena spoke again, her jaw clenching. "I thought it was just a coincidence that you showed up with him for that interview after the crash of the venture. It's all so clear now. You wanted to know if I was going to continue Lex's work by taking over Luthor Corp" the CEO finished, looking at Kara with hurt in her eyes.

-"What ? No ! Kara denied vehemently. "Wait, you knew about Clark ?" Now that Kara was thinking about it, that explained the verbal sparring between her cousin and her friend back then.

-"When I took over the company, I found some of Lex's stuff. Mostly notes but files too" Lena answered matter-of-factly. She walked to her desk, pullet a tissue from a box on her desk and started to wipe her wet feet angrily.

-"The interview was actually a good excuse to see you again ! I wasn't investigating you Lena !" Kara exclaimed astonished. Then, looking at the CEO with pleading eyes, she added, her voice soft again : "you know me, I trust you. I always have."

-"How come that you showed up just after the crash then ?" Lena replied angrily, crushing the now wet tissue in her right hand. "What about the 10 years that have passed ?"

-"I just learned that you were in National City the day of the crash !" Kara all but shouted. "I saw your interview on TV that night and that's why I came to see you with Clark the day after."

Lena snorted. "Yeah of course."

-"How was I supposed to know where you were all this time ? Kara asked, suddenly becoming angry too. "We lost contact shortly after I moved out to National city, remember ?"

-"Oh, so what you're saying is that you have super powers but you can't locate a lost friend ?" Lena laughed hollowly.

-"Lena I..."

-"It was Hell Kara !" Lena shouted suddenly at the verge of tears. "Every time we moved out, they kept finding us. It was a matter of days, a week if we were lucky. I thought this nightmare would stop when they arrested Lex but then, his trial started. It lasted months Kara ! Since people could not reach him, they would go after me. Insulting me, sending me death threats, even spitting on my face in the streets !" Tears were now falling from Lena's eyes. She shifted her gaze from Kara's and wiped her tears, blaming herself for her lack of composure. She looked at Kara again. "I could have use a superhero back then but you weren't there."

-"I'm so sorry Lena" Kara said softly. Seeing her friend so broken made her heart clench. She wanted to take Lena in her arms but she wasn't sure the gesture would be welcomed right now. All she had left was her words. "I swear if I could have helped you, I would have. I thought about finding you so much I lost count but it was too risky. We didn't know what Lex was capable of, if he still had contacts outside, how much did he know about Superman family so, I laid low so he wouldn't find about my existence." Then, looking straight into Lena's eyes to make sure the latter would believe her, Kara added : "that meant not seeing Kal-El nor using my powers for years and when I became Supergirl, things got, well, complicated." Loosing Astra was still a sensitive topic for the Kryptonian. That's why she kept it vague but maybe she would talk about it with Lena some day. If they ever talk again after this.

As the CEO wasn't responding, Kara felt the need to ask : "do you hate me ?"

-"No Kara, I don't hate you" Lena's soft response came. If there was someone the brunette hated right now, it was herself. She hated coming from a family that kept on ruining everything and she hated her heart for loving Supergirl. Why she couldn't have fallen for anyone else ? No, in Lena Luthor's life, the girl next door had to turn out to be an alien and mostly, National City's superhero. Of course. Nothing could ever be simple in her life.

-"I think I just need some time and space to process all of this" she added, hoping Kara wouldn't take it too badly.

Even though the reporter never ever imagined that the revelation of her secret identity would go that way, she could still understand that it needed some time to adjust to. It was indeed a big deal so if Lena needed time and space it didn't mean necessarily that their friendship was over. Yet, Kara couldn't help feeling disappointed and sad. So, she directed a quick "of course" at Lena with an awkward smile and raised her hand to do her usual nervous tic only to remember that she had taken off her glasses earlier. She reached for them in her blazer's pocket, put them on, said a swift "goodbye" to the CEO without looking at her, and left the room before even hearing if Lena had answered her or not.

*******

They hadn't spoken in two weeks. Lena kept replaying their last exchange in her head, regretting every word she had thrown at her friend. The CEO knew that Kara never reconnected with her to investigate her, she was not like that. She had trusted Lena since the beginning and she actually was the only person Lena knew that didn't resent her for her last name. It seemed that the news was just too much to take. It brought a lot of awful memories that Lena thought she had moved on from and she lashed out on the only person present in the room. It wasn't really about Kara being Supergirl or an alien for that matter. It's one thing to be pro-alien but totally another to be in love with the cousin of the man who ruined your life. Even if Superman wasn't responsible of Lex's madness, seeing his face always reminded Lena of the worst time of her life, and Kara and him were close. So dating Kara would mean seeing the man more often which would remind her constantly of her twisted family : a crazy brother and her mother who tried to kill her future girlfriend. Well, now it was sure she won't be with all that Lena had said to her but still, that was the real reason she freaked out when her friend told her about her secret identity.

Lena interrupted her train of thought to go to her private bathroom in her office. She tried to fix her appearance but every morning it became more and more difficult. The incoming trial of her mother had brought her mind back to that awful period during Lex's trial. Journalists had spent the last week asking her constantly if she supported her mother views on Aliens and if L Corp was involved in the Cadmus project, exactly like all those years ago with Lex and Luthor Corp. This time however, now that she was the CEO of L Corp, she had taken action. She had declared publicly that she will testify against her mother to prove that her company had nothing to do with the anti-Aliens terrorist group. After that, the media hype had died down a little. But not enough to prevent Lena from having nightmares about Lex's trial and to get rid of the guilt she couldn't help but feel for her mother's situation. Even if the CEO repeated to herself that she did the right thing by turning her mother in, she couldn't stop feeling guilty. Lilian was the only family she had left after all. That was why Lena had visited her mother in jail yesterday. To try to talk some sense into her, to see if there was some humanity left within the woman, but like the time she did it with Lex, she got out of the parlor feeling even worse than before. All that reminded of her family was gone.

Lena washed her face with cold water and started to apply her makeup. She noticed that her hand trembled more lately. Probably the result of her alcohol consumption. It seemed that the bad memories came back with the bad habits too. She had survived the media nightmare of Lex's trial by drowning herself in studies by day and in alcohol by night. Then, when she took over Luthor Corp, she stopped drinking except for that one glass of red wine on Thanksgiving but her resolve seemed to leave her every time Kara did. The CEO swallowed a pill of aspirin and finished applying her lipstick. Since Lena had started spiralling down after Kara's last visit, Jess had taken upon herself to come earlier at work and take a tour of her boss office, picking the empty bottles of alcohol in front of a passed out Lena on her desk and deposing a jug of water with an aspirin pill on the glass table. Lena finds it very telling (and depressing) to know that the only thing she had really accomplished with success in her life was the choice of her personal assistant. She sighed and went to sit behind her desk, ready to face another day.

Speaking of Jess, the assistant was going on with her routine, taking appointments, opening and organizing the mail until she heard footstep from the end of the hallway. She tensed instantly. Those footstep were too fast and heavy to announce a friendly visit. She had actually heard them before. The blonde tornado was coming back. Jess stood up, fists clenched hard, ready to face the threat. Her boss may had given the reporter a free pass to her office, but Jess wasn't going to let the rude tornado get away without a good scolding form her part. She had no real proof that the blonde was responsible for the CEO recent miserable state but she would stake her own life on it. She could feel it. Good thing Jess wasn't the gambling type because to her surprise, a tall brunette with short hair turned the corner.

-"Is this Lena Luthor's office ?" the woman asked Jess, pointing at the wooden double door.

-"And who do I introduce ?" the assistant replied slowly knowing that the rude visitor was in a rush. That was her special treatment for people who didn't say "hello".

-"FBI" the woman answered impatiently, showing her badge into Jess's face. The assistant just had the time to read the word "Danvers" before the agent walked past her and entered the office.

-"You can't..." the assistant started to say when the door was shut in her face. "This family should come with a warning" she muttered angrily as she sat behind her desk again.

*******

At the sound of her office door being slammed, Lena jumped from her seat (and out of her skin to be honest).

-"Agent Danvers ?" the CEO asked, disappointment clear in her voice. For a second, she had believe that it was Kara coming to see her.

-"I need to speak to you" a very angry Alex Danvers said, pointing at Lena with her index finger.

Lena motioned at Alex to sit on her couch but the agent declined her offer with a swift : "I will keep this short". The CEO didn't have time to say anything as the DEO agent spoke again:

-"I don't know really what there is between you and Kara or what there was back in High School but you need to fix this situation now !"

Lena tried to ask the agent to elaborate but she was cut off again before even formulating one word.

-"I know Kara told you that she is Supergirl and that you didn't take the news very well, considering your recent radio silence" Alex said more calmly. She was still standing in front of the CEO's desk with her hands on her hips though, silently convening to Lena that she better had a good explanation for hurting her sister.

-"Well, you must admit that you don't learn that kind of news every day" Lena replied sarcastically. In her defense, it was 10 in the morning and she hadn't done any work yet, so her patience was kind of limited. Not to mention that she didn't like how the agent was staring her down right now.

-"I know it's not easy information but you have to give her an answer" Alex went on unfazed. She hadn't came here to play a duel of wits. Kara had supported her when she had came out and when Maggie had rejected her the first time so now, it was her turn to return the favor.

-"Either you're OK with it or you're not. But shutting her off with no explanation ? It's really hurting her."

-"I'm sorry, I have a lot going on right now with my mother's trial and honestly, I don't know really what to tell her, I just..." Lena tried to explain herself but her mind was still blurry from last night hangover and the aspirin hadn't had time to kick in yet.

-"I couldn't care less about your family issues right now ! Alex shouted exasperated. Every time she witnessed her sister turning down a donut or a slice of pizza, she felt more and more desperate. She had to fix this situation or die trying.

-"Sorry" Alex spoke again, more calmly this time. "What I mean is that, you can't let her down, like that. I don't know how much she told you about her life except the fact that she's Supergirl but, she had been abandoned enough already by people she cared about."

-"Not really" Lena answered, now more awake. The agent outburst had helped her focus on the conversation but it was the words "hurting her" that really sobered up. "When she told me that she is Supergirl I'm afraid I didn't really let her speak" she continued sighting. She hadn't stopped regretting her reaction since that evening two weeks ago.

Alex knew that in order to convince the Luthor to speak to Kara, she had to provide the CEO with some background. Despite her shiny smile and attitude, her sister had been through a lot and some behaviors were triggering. Alex knew that Lena hadn't wanted to hurt Kara on purpose, so she was going to give the CEO the chance (and tools) to set things right.

-"When her planet Krypton was dying, her parents sent her away so she could survive but they didn't accompany her. They chose to die with their home. Then, Kara's space trip didn't go exactly as planned so when she came to Earth, her cousin was just starting this new important job and saving people as Superman. So, even though he was the only other surviving member of her family, he couldn't take care of Kara and left her to live with us"

Alex wondered if she had to tell Lena about the whole thing with Astra too. How Kara was so happy to reunite with her aunt to finally lose her again. The DEO agent decided it wasn't her story to tell so she just said :

-"People keep leaving her Lena, don't do the same please. I don't ask you to force yourself to stay her friend if you don't want to anymore but to at least, let her down easy, give her some closure."

-"I... I didn't know about all that" the CEO managed to say. There was so much she didn't know about Kara. The girl had always been so vague about her past when they were in high school. Now Lena understood why, and it only make her want to know more and mostly, to hear it directly from Kara.

-"Thanks for telling me" Lena assured Alex firmly. "I will talk to her, promise."

At that, the agent visibly relaxed. It seemed that she had what she had came for. "I'll leave you to your work" she said to Lena and went to open the door. Just before opening it though, she paused and faced the CEO again.

-"Oh, I almost forgot. If you tell anyone about Kara being Supergirl, I swear to God I will make your a life a living Hell until you wish you had died in the crash of the Venture."

Lena just nodded yes and then, the agent was gone. Lena had a lot of threats thrown at her in her life, but this was the first time she believed one to be feasible. She sighed and reached for a bottle of vodka and a glass in the bottom drawer of her desk. It wasn't her favorite drink but it was the only one that didn't leave a very recognizable alcoholic breath after and she couldn't have that for her professional meetings. As she started to open the bottle, she thought back to what Kara's sister had told her.

What was she doing ? After Lex went crazy in Metropolis and her life turned into a living hell, Kara had been there for her. She wrote to Lena until she couldn't anymore because Lilian had sent her daughter in a boarding school and made sure, with the director help, that no correspondence could be send to or received by Lena. And now she was hurting Kara by giving her silent treatment because she was too weak to leave the past behind. She had spent the last couple of weeks trying to salvage the last two things left from her childhood, her family's name and her mother's love, to finally realize that the former brought her nothing but problems and that the latter only existed in her dreams. Kara was still here. She was actually the only one that stayed until Lena shut her down.

The CEO screwed the cap back, stood up and dumped the bottle in the trash. It was time to clean up the mess she had made.


	10. Chapter 10

Winter 2017

 

After Alex's had talked some sense into her, Lena had texted Kara, saying that she was sorry for how things went and that she wanted to talk to her. The CEO had given herself five days to get her life back on track before seeing Kara again. She had stopped drinking, had successfully testified against her mother in court, and finished putting the L Corp current affairs in order. Now, Lena was waiting for Kara to come. She had asked the superhero to stop by her office after work. The CEO was so impatient and anxious that she was waiting outside her office, pacing in front of her double door, thinking about what she was going to say to Kara. Lena was glad that Jess had asked to go home early this evening or she would have witnessed her boss's strange behavior and the CEO really didn't need any more gossiping about her personal life right now, especially with her mother recent escape from jail. Finally, after what felt like an hour but must have been less than ten minutes, Kara showed up around the corner. The reporter walked up to Lena but stopped just a few feet before reaching the CEO, not sure where they stood in their relationship. She decided that she would let Lena set the pace.

-"Hey" Kara said shyly, smiling nervously at Lena.

-"Hi" Lena answered sighting in relief. She had spent the whole day afraid that the Kryptonian wouldn't come. "Come in" she added, holding the door open for Kara.

-"Kara, I..." Lena started to say when the blonde beat her to it.

-"I'm sorry"

-"What ?" the CEO asked confused. "For what ?"

-"When I heard about your mother escape and everybody started saying that you probably helped her I thought I would come see you, for, you know, support, but then I remembered that you told me to give you some space and that you wanted to talk to me today so I thought that I should wait, not drop in on you unannounced you know ?" Kara rambled in one go.

-"Hey" Lena said gently, taking Kara softly by her shoulders. "Breathe. It's ok."

The Kryptonian exhaled loudly. "Sorry" she apologized again, pushing her glasses on her nose and smiling awkwardly at Lena.

-"Stop" the CEO replied, letting go of Kara's shoulders. "If someone should be sorry here it's me". She sighted and looked at Kara. "I shouldn't have said all those things to you last time. I didn't mean them." She took her friend's silence as an invitation to continue. "Talking about that awful summer and all that was going on with my mother and Cadmus just brought back painful memories and I... took it all on you. Sorry."

-"So you don't mind me being Supergirl ?" Kara asked softly, looking at Lena expectantly. When the CEO had stopped giving her sing of life, she had been afraid that she had lost their friendship forever, before it could even blossom into something more.  
-"No. I have no problem with you being Supergirl or an alien" Lena reassured the reporter softly. "I'm not my mother Kara" she added to lighten the mood and smiled.

-"So you don't hate me ?" Kara felt the need to ask. She believed Lena but she needed to hear it.

-"What ? No !" Lena replied without hesitation. At that, Kara's body relaxed, telling Lena that the blonde believed her. Then, an idea flashed suddenly thought the CEO's mind. If this was an honesty talk, she should better go all in. Kara told her about her secret identity after all, so now she could at least return the favor by telling Kara how she really felt about her.

-"Kara, I could never hate you because, for a very long time now, even though I realized it only recently, I'm...

The door of her office opened suddenly, cutting off her confession loudly.

-"Maggie !" Kara exclaimed in surprise as her sister's girlfriend and two police officers entered Lena's office. "Did you find Lilian ?"

-"No we didn't" Maggie replied. "We're actually here on official business Kara, I think it would be better if you waited outside while I talk to miss Luthor."

-"No ! Lena interrupted. "I want her to stay." She hoped she didn't sound too desperate but since the police walked in, she had this nagging feeling that something bad would happen. So, better to keep a superhero in close range, just in case.

Kara must have seen the panicked look on her face because she reassured her with a quick "it's ok". Then, the reporter put her handbag down and crossed her arms on her chest, like Supergirl before a fight. Kara didn't meant to seem so offensive to Alex's girlfriend but she was growing really tired of that witch hunt against Lena every time Lilian did something bad, especially now that she had finally reunited with her friend again.

And then, as Lena feared, all went down. Maggie showed them a video footage of the CEO retrieving Metallo's kryptonite heart from her personal safe and arrested her. Lena denied it as much as she could, but Kara had to let Maggie take her friend. Even if that video had "set up" written all over it for Kara, she knew what an incriminating evidence was and what police protocol it generate.

*******

Since Lena had been arrested and vanished from prison shortly after, Kara had started to lose her patience a little more with each passing hour. She had to defend Lena's innocence from everyone. Alex, Winn, J'onn, James, all of CatCo, everyone. How could they not trust her judgment on this ? She had known Lena for a very long time now, the CEO would never team up with her mother ! Seeing all of her family and friends treating Lilian's and Lena's escapes from prison as if they were complotting together all along, was frustrating Kara excessively. Every minute that passed waiting for the DEO to locate the two Luthors, Lena's life was more and more at risk, which increased Kara's worry exponentially. Lilian had never loved her daughter, so there was no doubt that if the older Luthor would have to hurt Lena to achieve her goal, she would do it. Kara was sure of it.  
Kara decided to evacuate all of her frustration by kicking an enormous roc in one of the DEO's training room. She was almost done reducing the giant bloc to dust when she heard Winn say to himself upstairs : "Kara was right". She was behind Winn's back in a flash, making the poor man jump when she asked him what he had found.

As soon as Winn had finished explaining that the video footage was indeed a fake, a computer started beeping, telling that it had located Metallo's kryptonite signature.

-"Did you find it agent Schott ?" J'onn asked, entering the operating room, followed closely by Alex.

-"Yes !" Winn exclaimed enthusiastically. "Wait, there's something weird" he then added, starting to press the keys furiously. Alex was the first to react upon seeing the bar chart on screen :

-"Metallo's kryptonite is becoming highly unstable."

-"This is not just unstable" Winn intervened. "It's going to blow."

Just like my stress level, Kara though. She heard J'onn asking Winn about her anti-kryptonite vest but she was done waiting. Lena needed her. Now.

-"No, there's no time" she interrupted them hastily. "I have to go now or Lena dies" she added and flew away.

*******

It all happened so fast. As soon as Kara had landed, Lilian had tried to incapacitate her with an alien grenade, then, Metallo had started firing green lasers everywhere with his kryptonite heart, thus shortening Kara's intervention time considerably. J'onn had joined her just in time to free her from Metallo's grip and help her evacuate with Lena in her arms before the explosion.

Now, Kara was pacing in front of the glass walls of the DEO lab, waiting for Alex to finish examining Lena. The kryptonian couldn't care less about Lilian and cyborg Hank getting away again. What mattered most to her in this moment, was knowing if Lena was OK or not. Finally, Alex exited the room :

-"She's fine. She will be out for a few minutes more but no concussion"

-"Thank Rao" Kara said, sighing with relief. She hugged her sister goodbye and entered the lab to take Lena home before she woke up and saw the DEO facility.

As Supergirl was flying with Lena in her arms, she realized that she didn't know where the CEO actually lived. She had been in Lena's office countless times but never in her house. Or was it an apartment ? A villa ? Kara finally decided to take the Luthor at the L Corp office. With the excessive amount of time the CEO spent there working on saving the company's reputation, it was as if she lived in it anyway, Kara thought.

Lena felt a slight breeze against her face and opened her eyes. She was welcomed by a beautiful starry night sky, although a little blurry. She supposed that seeing stars was the result of being knocked off and that it would pass after some rest. So, she closed her eyes again and pressed her face deeper in what she thought to be an incredibly warm and soft hospital pillow.

When Kara put Lena down on her white couch, she saw the CEO shiver and curl up. Supergirl didn't know if the office had a blanket stored somewhere but she was sure as hell that she wasn't going to invade Lena's privacy by looking through all the closets and drawers in the room with her x-ray vision. As she was looking around her for a solution, her eyes landed on Lena again and she noticed that the brunette had gripped her cape in her sleep. Kara smiled. Why hadn't she thought about that ? She removed the cape from her suit and spread it over Lena. It wasn't as if the CEO didn't know about Supergirl's identity anyway. Kara bent over, kissed Lena on the forehead and flew to her apartment.

*******

The next day, Kara came to work late. That fight with Metallo has exhausted her. But what had really made difficult for her to wake up this morning was that she spent most of the night writing a very laudatory article about Lena. After last night rescue mission, Kara had been so happy to have been right about Lena all along, and above all, to know that all of her family and friends have no choice now but to agree with her, that she started to write immediately. The inspiration comes much more easily when you write the truth Kara discovered pleasantly. As the Kryptonian entered the CatCo building, she headed for her office to do some layout work for her article before showing it to Snapper. Nothing had prepared her for the sight that greeted her when she opened the door of her office.

Flowers. Flowers everywhere.

Kara smiled. They were all plumerias. That pretty much gave her the identity of their expeditor. She took a look around. The room was literally overflowing with the white flowers, from her floor, to her different shelves, the windowsill... Her desk was surprisingly spared by the beautiful invasion except for one single bouquet. The reporter walked to her desk and took a closer look. There was an envelope attached to it with "Kara" written on it. She opened it and started to read the letter it contained.

_Dear Kara,_

_Thank you so much for your help last night. Even if I had clearly underestimated my mother madness and cruelness, I wasn't afraid. I knew you would come to my rescue because you never stopped believing in me since the first day we met. So, what I'm trying to say is that Supergirl may have saved me but Kara, you are my hero. Always have been._

_Do you remember what you said to me when you discovered that my mother was behind Cadmus ? You came to my office and asked me to be my own hero and that is exactly what I'm going to do. I can't let you save me again and again. It's time that I return the favor. We both now that you'll never be safe as long as my mother is free. That's why I'm going after her._

_I know what you're thinking right now. That I shouldn't put myself in danger like that, that I'm acting reckless again but the truth is that I'm the only one who can find her. Even if my heritage often brought me more trouble than joy, I am a Luthor. That means that I know how my mother think, what drives and motivate her. I also recently discovered that I'm the only one capable of opening some of Lex's old facilities._

_Please Kara, don't try to find me. I need to do this alone. I stayed out of my mother's life for too long because it was easier to pretend she didn't exist than face the disgusted look she has every time she looks at me. But now that she's following Lex's path and hurting people, hurting you, I can't stand by doing nothing. Forgive me for telling you all of this with a letter but if I had to say goodbye in person, I would never have left._

_I hope it isn't too late to say that I love you,_

_Lena._

*******

A few minutes later, somewhere in Punta Cana, Dominican Republic.

Juan couldn't believe his luck. The girl of his dreams was finally alone. Every day after college, he would sit in this café to do his homework while enjoying a fresh coke. And every day, Inés, a girl of one of his classes would be sitting at the table on the back studying with her friends when he would enter. Juan had a crush on Inés since the beginning of the school year but he never dared to ask her out because she was always surrounded by friends or people of their class. Juan didn't really fear rejection but he would prefer it to be private than public.

Today she was sitting by herself for the first time. As Juan stood outside the café, looking at Inés through the glass windows of the building, he chastised himself for not bringing flowers or something. In his defense, he couldn't have known that today was going to be THE day. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to enter the café when something landed at his side. He looked at the ground and picked up a bouquet of white flowers. He didn't know what type it was but they were beautiful. It was a sign. He had to ask her today. Juan looked at the bright blue sky, thanked the angel who had brought him this beautiful bouquet, and entered the café, more confident than ever.


	11. Epilogue

3 months later

 

It had been three months since Lena had left town to find her mother. 90 days and 12 hours exactly but Kara wasn't counting. She had thought about going after the CEO so many times she had lost count but she had always stopped after flying a few miles. She had to respect Lena's choice to do this alone but it was driving her crazy. She knew Lena was safe because the CEO's assistant, Jess, had assured the reporter that Lena was communicating with her by e-mail when the CEO's agreement was required in important decisions involving L Corp. Kara hadn't punched so many thing out of frustration since Lena was falsely convicted for Lillian's escape. Last week, after she had almost destroyed one of the DEO's training room again, J'onn had told her to find other ways to calm down and that in the meantime, she was banned from access until further notice.

That's why she was now somewhere in the Mojave desert, or, to be more specific, in the middle of nowhere. She was hastily putting all the rocks back in the crater she just made with a very angry punch as if J'onn would show up there and yell at her for destroying America's natural heritage. Kara just finished putting the last rock in what now looked like a giant ball pit made of rock when she heard that the rolling of the wheels on the tracks from the long distance western train intensified suddenly. Then, the loud sound of a crash resonated. She flew toward what seemed to be a derailing train, ignoring the vibrating of her phone. Rescue always goes first.

*******

After Kara made sure that all passengers were safe and that the railway cars were all out of the way, she finally checked her phone. One missed call from the DEO and several texts from Alex. In the first one, her sister said that the DEO may have a lead on where Cadmus could be hiding and asked Kara if she wanted to join them for the local recognition. In the second one, Alex told Kara that the lead was serious, they had been able to identify at least Lilian and Cyborg Hank inside a secret facility and that they were going in. The last one only contained GPS coordinates that Kara supposed to be from the location of the raid. The Kryptonian looked at the time of the last text. It had been sent almost half an hour ago.

She never flew so fast in her life. She was on site a few minutes only after reading the texts from her sister. When she landed, she was greeted by a very smiling Maggie. The operation must had gone well.

-"Did you catch Lilian ?" Kara asked Maggie, her eyes darting everywhere in search of the evil woman.

-"Yep" the detective simply answered, pointing at a police van not so far away. "We got Cyborg Hank or whatever guys call him too, but that's not the best part" she added, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

-"What do you mean ?" Kara asked confused. And then, she saw them exiting a DEO ambulance. Alex and...

-"Jeremiah !" the superhero all but shouted, running toward the pair. He removed his arm from around Alex's shoulders and pulled his alien daughter in a tight embrace. Alex watched them fondly, then came to stand by Maggie.

-"I can't believe we finally brought him back" the DEO agent said, looking at her father talking to Kara.

-"Good job Danvers" Maggie replied, nudging her girlfriend with her shoulder proudly.

-"I can't wait to tell Mom" Alex spoke again. "Wanna come with us ?"

-"Yeah with pleasure. Not sure about little Danvers though."

-"What are you talking about ?" Alex asked the detective confused. "Of course she's coming !"

-"Oh I'm sure she will join us tonight but in the meantime, once you tell her who tipped the DEO about the Cadmus's location..."

-"Pff ! She would at least wait until we tell Mom before going to see her" the DEO agent scoffed.

-"Wanna bet ?" Maggie replied, smirking at her girlfriend. Alex crossed her arms, sighting exasperated.

"Come on Danvers !" Maggie exclaimed. "You know your sister better than me ! You're basically assured to win. It's a safe bet !"

-"There's no such thing as safe bet with you" Alex replied, turning her head to avoid her girlfriend's smirk.

-"What ? That's not true !" Maggie defended herself, her voice too high to be honest. "I didn't think of you as a sore loser Danvers" she then added, smirking mischievously at Alex.

-"I'm not !"

-"Well, what do you think of that" Maggie spoke again, more serious. "I give little Danvers 10 minutes after you tell her who informed you and then she's off".

-"10 minutes ?!" Alex repeated disbelieved. "Are you kidding me ? "

-"I know that Kara loves your dad like her own family but that girl disappeared on your sister twice already" the detective explained calmly. "She's like a fricking legendary Pokemon ! No way Supergirl is going to let that chance pass."

-"Mag, I know my sister ok ?" Alex said, looking confident. "She will stay at least one hour with us before going".

-"Hum... one hour" Maggie answered, rubbing at her chin thoughtfully. "Is that your final answer ?"

-"I said I'm not betting with you."

-"I take that as a yes."

Kara and Jeremiah rejoined the pair as Alex was still rolling her eyes at Maggie's antics.

-"You did it ! You stopped Cadmus !" Kara exclaimed enthusiastically and hugged her sister happily. "How did you find them ?"

-"Hum..." Alex started to say and saw Maggie smile in the corner of her eye. "Lena called me earlier" the DEO agent continued, "saying that she had finally found her mother's hiding place."

-"Lena ?" Kara asked immediately. "Why is she not here ? Where is she ?" the alien wondered quickly, looking everywhere for a familiar silhouette.

-"She said that she had to return to L Corp before the company collapse in her absence." Alex replied, glaring at her girlfriend when she saw Maggie hiding her growing smile behind one of her hand. Alex was sure that the CEO actually wanted to be as far as possible from her mother and that L Corp business was just an excuse. She decided to keep those thoughts to herself but it wouldn't have mattered if she hadn't. It wasn't like Kara was still listening to her anyway.

-"Well, I think it's time we pay Mom a visit, don't you think ? Alex asked her father, grinning.

-"Yes !" Jeremiah answered enthusiastically. "What do you say Kara ? You're coming with us ?"

-"You guys go ahead" Supergirl replied a little embarrassed. She didn't want to leave her family now that they were finally all reunited but she had to see Lena. "I'll stop by L Corp to tell Lena that the mission was a success" she finished, passing a hand through her hair, her other telling sign that she was nervous when she didn't have her glasses on.

-"You could call her" Alex quickly offered when she heard Maggie laughing quietly next to her. She wasn't going to lose this stupid bet about her sister. No way.

-"I prefer to see her. Make sure she's OK you know ?" Kara answered, smiling awkwardly. "I'll be quick, back in a jiffy !" she added, trying to reassure her sister that it would be just a quick formality whereas she was dying from anticipation on the inside.

-"Of course !" Jeremiah said, understanding. "See you later."

And with that, Supergirl was gone. So was Maggie self control apparently, as she burst out laughing, receiving a hard, but playful, shove from Alex.

*******

Jess organized the mail neatly on her desk. She was glad that her boss was finally back from her three months vacation. She was starting to get a little bored in here. However, Jess was no fool. She knew what her boss's return implied. The blonde tornado was coming too. It was just a matter of time. That's why the assistant hadn't bothered to close the door of the hallway leading to her office this morning. She had her share of broken handle. To the extent that the company's locksmith started to think that she was into him. As if she was going to intentionally broke handles to see him again. Who does that ? Normal people ask for a telephone number, they don't break in other people's office ! Jess expected anything working for a Luthor but she never thought that the weirdest things would come from a regular visitor.

Suddenly, the blonde tornado was here. She walked right pass Jess so fast that she sent all of the neatly organized mail on her desk flying everywhere. Paperweight. How she hadn't think of that before ? What a rookie mistake.

*******

Lena was putting all the paperwork that had accumulated itself on her desk in order when her office's door busted open. She jumped out of her skin and tensed but she relaxed the second she saw it was Kara.

The Kryptonian was a little dishevelled from her super fast flying but she still took the time to change back in her civilian clothes before crashing into Lena's office. For the first time since her numerous visits to the CEO's office, Kara didn't think about what she was going to say. She already knew exactly what she was going to ask Lena. She had wanted to do it for so many years now that she wasn't going to let the universe, even for just a second, a chance to stop her once again. The CEO didn't had the time to recover from the scare the blonde gave her that the words were out of Kara's mouth :

-"Lena, would you be my girlfriend ?"

It took a few moments for the CEO to realize what was happening, during which Kara closed her eyes and held her breath, mentally kicking herself for asking her question like this, out of the blue, without preamble. But when she opened her eyes a few seconds later, Lena didn't make fun of her. She didn't even laugh. She just smiled at Kara fondly and replied :

-"Yes."

Kara closed the distance between them at the speed of light and hugged Lena so happily that the CEO's feet hovered a few inches above the ground, eliciting a shriek from Lena. Then, when the brunette took Kara's face between her hands and kissed her tenderly, she discovered that even steel can melt at the right temperature, if Kara releasing her grip and gently putting her down was any indication.

After the kiss, still locked in their embrace, Lena whispered into her hero's ear that she loved her. As Kara said a soft "me too" in response, she thought that she may had landed on Earth 26 years ago now, but for the first time in her life she felt like she was finally out of the phantom zone.

 

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you read well my friends, this is indeed the epilogue. I want to thank all of you for sharing this journey with me, reading, reviewing, favoriting my little fanfic and even this story is now finished, you can always follow me on Tumblr at 69reggaetongirl.tumblr.com so we could share SuperCorp goodies :)
> 
> Anyway, I may have another idea for a SuperCorp fic, an AU this time, but as you know, time and motivation are really tricky things so, stay on the look out, we never know ;)


End file.
